Justin Law and Excalibur
by Warwulf
Summary: I ran out of fan fiction ideas and I was bored so I wrote this. Please R & R and leave ideas for a new fan fiction. Lord Death sends Justin Law to get Excalibur. one-shot. FOOLS!


AN- I wrote this out of pure boredom. I NEED NEW IDEAS! Please leave ideas and comments in the reviews. I already got one idea from a certain person on fanfiction, but I need new ones so I can decide which I like best. I don't like boredom. It makes me want to kill someone. Just Kidding…or am I?

Rated K+ because...well, I don't know. I guess for kidnapping.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

**JustinPOV**

I went into the Death Room to visit Lord Death. I was extremely happy to see him, but apparently, he wasn't as happy to see me.

"Oh, hello, Lord Death!" I said.

I waited for a reply. None came.

"Um, Lord Death?" I said.

Still nothing. He waved his hand though.

"Lord Death?" I said again.

He tilted his head in that odd fashion.

**Lord DeathPOV**

Justin walked into the Death Room with a big smile on his face. He said hello.

"Hiya! How ya doing Justin?" I said.

"Um, Lord Death?" He said, his smile fading.

"I said Hiya!" I said, waving my hand.

"Lord Death?" He said.

I tilted my head. Then I remembered his earphones. I called Spirit into the room.

"Spirit, could you repeat what I say to Justin?" I asked.

"What?" He yelled, "Again?"

"Yes again." I told him.

"Can't he just take the earphones off?" He grumbled, "Oh, alright."

"Hello, Justin." I said.

"Here's a message from Lord Death." Spirit said, "Hello, Justin."

"Did you have a reason for dropping by?" I said.

"Why did you come?" Spirit said.

"That's not what I said." I whispered to Spirit.

"I just came to visit you!" Justin said.

"Spirit, please repeat everything I say to Justin accurately." I told him.

"Fine." Spirit said.

I actually had some work to do, so I needed to get rid of Justin for a bit. Hmmmm…

"Justin, there's a sword called Excalibur. Could you get it for me?" I said, clapping my hands together.

"Justin, there's a sword called Excalibur. Could you get it for me?" Spirit said, mocking me. That wasn't what I meant by copying me accurately.

"Anything for you, Lord Death." Justin said.

Then he left. He didn't even ask any questions. He just left. I tilted my head. Spirit did the same.

"You can stop now." I told him.

"You can stop now." He repeated.

Grrr. This was not funny. I had work to do and he knew it.

"Spirit, I have work to do." I said.

"Spirit, I have work to do." He mocked.

This was getting on my nerves. There was only one way to solve this problem.

"Reaper CHOP!" I yelled, chopping his head with my oversized hands.

"Owww…" Spirit moaned, as he landed on the floor with a bleeding dent in his head.

There. Problem solved. He should be fine in a few hours…or days. Oh well, back to work.

**JustinPOV**

I met a fairy on my way to find Excalibur.

"Is this the right way to Excalibur?" I asked.

The fairy made a very strange face of disgust then flew away. What was that about?

I few steps later, I found the Holy Sword in a flat stone. I went over and pulled. It came out of the rock easily. Was this the right sword? Then the sword transformed into…Honestly, I had no idea what it was. I stood there waiting for it to do something. At first, it didn't do anything. Then, it pointed a cane at my face.

"Don't do that." I said.

It removed the cane and walked around a bit. It turned to me.

**ExcaliburPOV**

"FOOL! Are you even listening?" I yelled.

The odd person dressed like a priest said nothing. He just stared.

"My legend begins in the twelfth century…" I pointed my cane at his face.

"I told you to stop doing that." He said.

"What's your name?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"FOOL!" I shouted, "Why did you come here? You don't look like a meister. You're a weapon."

Still, the young priest said nothing. Then he grabbed me and tried to take me somewhere.

"FOOL! Where are you taking me?" I asked.

He said nothing. Being this close to him, I could hear something. Was it music? I noticed he had earphones in his ears.

"FOOL!" I yelled, "You couldn't hear me this entire time?"

He stopped beside a vehicle with a coffin behind it. He rudely stuffed me into the coffin and shut it. It was dark in the coffin.

"FOOL! Let me out." I yelled.

I hear the engine start and I felt like we were moving. Where was this fool taking me?

We stopped and the lid was opened.

"FOOL!" I immediately shouted as loud as I could.

**JustinPOV**

I picked Excalibur up again and brought him to Lord Death. He struggled a bit, but I managed to hold on to him.

"Lord Death!" I said, holding Excalibur up, "I have brought you the Holy Sword Excalibur!"

Both Lord Death and Spirit sweatdropped. I wondered why. I brought them what they'd asked for.

"Um, Justin," Spirit said, "Did you just pick him up and bring him here?"

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Wasn't he any trouble?" Spirit asked, "It only took you twenty minutes."

"No." I replied.

Lord Death turned to Spirit.

"This is a message from Lord Death. Thank you Justin." Spirit said, "You can put him down now."

I set him on the floor and he turned and pointed his cane in my face again.

"Don't you listen?" I said.

He made an angry-ish face and didn't take the cane away.

"I told you to stop doing that." I told him.

He kept the cane in front of my face. I batted it away.

**Lord DeathPOV**

I couldn't believe Justin had actually brought Excalibur here!

"FOOLS!" Excalibur yelled, "Why did this fool bring me here?"

"I sent him to get you, but I didn't think he could do it." I told him.

"FOOLS!" He yelled, "I want to go back."

This was a bad idea. Excalibur was even more of a nuisance than Justin.

"You can go now." I told Excalibur.

"Hmph." He said, then he stormed off.

"Hm?" Justin said, "I thought you wanted to bring him here."

"Yes, well, we solved the problem and no longer need him." I said.

"Yes, well, we solved the problem and no longer need him." Spirit repeated.

"Oh." Justin said, "I forgot I couldn't stay long. Goodbye."

He bowed then left. I sighed. I just knew he'd be back tomorrow. Time to get more migraine medication.

* * *

AN- This is what happens when I'm bored and feeling stupid. I wanted to write about this because A) I was bored. B) Justin can read lips, but Excalibur doesn't really have a mouth(how does he drink tea?).

Yay!...I need more ideas…


End file.
